


Turtle School Transfer Student

by RisanF



Category: Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Goku and Kuririn with their new Kame School teammate, Arale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle School Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646815) by [RisanF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF). 



Based on my fanfic "Special Education", where Arale Normaki recieves training from Kame Sen'nin by request from Goku.


End file.
